Thanksgiving in Bay Ridge
by J0729
Summary: Short story centered around Thanksgiving, Jamie, and Eddie.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story for the holidays. My apologies for long delays in chapters. I will try to publish as soon as I can.

Chapter One

Without her family around, Eddie was used to Thanksgiving without relatives. She was a sophisticated New Yorker with lots of stylish friends to surround herself with at all times. To be honest, she disliked being alone. She was too social. Thanksgiving was no exception. Each year, she had a friends Thanksgiving. The day mostly centered around day-drinking and football on the TV. Friends cooked a dish at home and then awkwardly tried to carry hot dishes in big bags down the streets of Manhattan, or on their laps in the subway, to their host's apartment. It was a miracle some food made it in one piece. No one had the table space or enough chairs for the crowd, so lawn chairs were set up; coffee tables were pulled together. It was messy and hodge-podge and wonderful. But over the years, friends left the city for more affordable homes, they got married and had kids, they could afford flights out of town, they had parents to help back home. It wasn't the same Thanksgiving anymore. Instead of loving the idea of having Thanksgiving with friends, she was having a hard time piecing together enough people to make it happen. And to be honest, she started to envy the big family dinners. She knew it was fraught with drama and family dysfunction, but there was something more there. She now was able to see the traditions, the closeness, and the memories it made. She secretly longed for it, even if her cool exterior said otherwise.

This Thanksgiving, she planned to work the early morning shift with Jamie along the parade route. Afterwards, she would get home in time to pull her already-made chocolatey dessert from the fridge and quickly make her way across town to her friends just in time for dinner. The Thanksgiving Day parade in New York was a national event. Full of families and spectators; it is a big day for the city. It also meant a big police presence. While security was a much bigger part of the event than it used to be, most of the crowd was in a festive and happy mood. And unlike New Year's Eve, most of the people they encountered were not completely drunk. That helps.

Jamie and Eddie walked along the streets of Manhattan surveying the crowds, backpacks, and bags of those around – watching the people who watched the parade. It was hard not to get caught up in the electricity in the air. Every once in a while they peeked up into the sky to see a cartoon balloon fly overhead. Their shift was almost over, and it had been a fairly uneventful tour.

"I think it will take me all weekend to warm up after this shift," Jamie said, blowing warm air into his gloves.

"Just imagine that nice, golden turkey coming out of the oven, steaming biscuits with melted butter…" Eddie said, her eyes dreamy.

"I should have known you'd pick food as your motivation," Jamie said smiling.

Eddie rolled her eyes, but the moment was cut short by a scream coming from a side street off the parade route. Jamie and Eddie headed straight toward the commotion. As they came upon the scene, a young woman was on the ground, holding the side of her face, blood smeared across her temple. She was frightened. The sight of two police officers in front of her so quickly gave her immediate comfort.

"What happened?" Eddie asked as she crouched down to the woman on the ground.

"My ex," she said, her voice shaking, "he took off down the street."

"Can you describe him?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, uh, tall…like six-three. Red sweatshirt, jeans, red sneakers," she replied.

"Stay put," Jamie said to Eddie and the woman, and he started walking briskly down the street, peering inside shop windows and around alley corners. Eddie called for a bus, and asked the woman questions – her name, her ex's name. Suddenly, the woman interrupted.

"There he is," she whispered, frightened, pointing in the opposite direction of where Jamie headed. The guy must have back-tracked or come back around to check the damage. Eddie spun around and saw the man that had just been described. On instinct, the guy started running away once he spied a cop. And on instinct, Eddie started running after him. He was headed right toward the parade route and Eddie had a bad feeling about this situation escalating quickly. She decided to pursue him anyway. The guy smartly submerged himself in the crowd and all but disappeared. Eddie walked briskly, eyes darting to the tops of heads, but she was careful not to cause concern to the other bystanders. After a few blocks, she was ready to give up. She hopped up on a stoop and surveyed the scene. Nothing. She started back toward the scene of the crime when something told her to check a small alley. It was either woman's intuition or her police training – she had to check it out, even if walking down an alley alone would normally seem like a bad idea. As quiet as she could, she walked down the alley. She reached for her holster, ever ready. Suddenly, a flash of movement from her left. Before she could react, she was on the ground, her head hitting the cold pavement, her arm in pain so much so that it carried throughout her body. Hit hard with a metal pipe, even the five layers of clothes couldn't protect her from the intensity of the hit. She heard footsteps running away as she lay in pain. And even though it hurt, she was more upset that the guy got the drop on her.

Minutes passed, Eddie tried slowly to pick herself up off the ground. She was worried her arm was broken. As she got her bearings and leaned against a dumpster, she heard her partner calling for her.

"Eddie!" he shouted, running down the alleyway. He slid down to her on the ground. "Are you hit?" he asked, breathless.

"No, no, the guy hit me with a pipe or something," she said, wincing.

"Do you need me to call a bus?" he asked.

"No, but I should probably get checked out," Eddie replied. "How's the girl?"

"Fine," Jamie said, "being checked out. Let's square things away and get you over to the hospital."

Eddie nodded in agreement. She walked back toward the squad car a little shaky. She held her hurt with her good arm and focused on not falling down. She leaned close to her partner. She knew he wouldn't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jamie Reagan woke up early on Thanksgiving morning and headed into work. The city was a little more quiet than usual – a few less delivery trucks rumbling down the streets; a few more people stumbling home from the bars. The night before Thanksgiving is always a big night out. Jamie recalls being one of those revelers back in the day. Friends would return from college or new jobs for the holiday and it was like a big reunion. Seeing those young drunks again did not make him wish he was back in their shoes. It was a fun time, but he was proud to be wearing blue today instead. While working on a holiday is not particularly fun, he did enjoy being part of the excitement surrounding the parade. It was a New York tradition that his family has always been part of through the years. It was his turn today. He also looked forward to it because he was going to be with Eddie today. She was his silver lining.

The older he got the worse the cold felt. Walking helped, but after being out in the cold for hours, it was starting to settle into his bones. He was ready to call it a day, head over to his dad's house, and have a nice scotch in front of the fire before dinner with the family. Thanksgiving was a special day, and dinner was even better, but it wasn't the same as it used to be. As a kid, Jamie would wake up and join his siblings for breakfast, some years they would go down to the parade and watch it in person, other years they would just catch it on TV. Football in the backyard consumed most of the early afternoon before extended relatives arrived for dinner. Magically, a wonderful meal was laid out for the family – the kids knew someone was cooking in the kitchen, but had zero idea how it all came together. Dinner was followed by pies of every variety – Jamie's favorite was pumpkin pie with more whipped cream than pie. The adults would trade old stories over coffee, and everyone moaned with full bellies. The perfect Thanksgiving.

The years had changed some things. Jamie now knew how much work went into preparing dinner for the family, and he tried, without much success, to help where he could. Certain family members were now gone, and it was at the holiday dinners that their absence was felt more profoundly. There was a tinge of sadness to meal that wasn't there at Sunday dinners. Jamie was now part of the adult conversations, which usually turned to work. And there were dishes to be done. He could no longer get out of that duty. So while he was very much looking forward to the traditional Thanksgiving meal, it was a small reminder of how life had changed.

Near the end of their tour, Jamie felt he could relax a little.

"I think it will take me all weekend to warm up after this shift," Jamie said, blowing warm air into his gloves.

"Just imagine that nice, golden turkey coming out of the oven, steaming biscuits with melted butter…" Eddie said, her eyes dreamy.

"I should have known you'd pick food as your motivation," Jamie said smiling.

While she rolled her eyes at him, they heard a commotion. They ran toward a woman in need, and when she gave them a description of the perp, he put a hand on Eddie's shoulder in a unspoken message to stay put, and he took off looking for him. An initial search turned up empty – he figure the guy was long gone by now. He turned back to see the woman sitting alone, and ambulance pulling up, but no Eddie. His eye darted back and forth across the street for her, but she was nowhere in sight. He started to panic. He ran up to the woman being attended to by the medic.

"Officer Janko, where did she go?" he asked, hurried.

"He was here," she said, referring to the man who hit her, "and she took off after him."

Jamie started running, having no idea which direction they went. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a figure on the ground down an alley. He could tell she was in pain and his breath caught in his throat. No, not Eddie, he silently prayed. Please, God, not her.

"Eddie!" he shouted, running down the alleyway. He slid down to her on the ground. "Are you hit?" he asked, breathless. He looked her over, searching to find a wound, blood, whatever to indicate what happened.

"No, no, the guy hit me with a pipe or something," she said, wincing.

"Do you need me to call a bus?" he asked.

"No, but I should probably get checked out," Eddie replied. "How's the girl?"

"Fine," Jamie said, "being checked out. Let's square things away and get you over to the hospital."

He put his arm around her, careful not to hurt her arm even more. In that moment he let out a breath slowly and closed his eyes, thankful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was a long afternoon at the emergency room. Thankfully, Officer Janko only had a bruised shoulder, no broken bones. But, wow, did it hurt. Her skin was beginning to turn purple and blue, and her whole left arm and shoulder were stiff. The doctor on call suggested she might want to wear a sling for the next couple of days to help keep the wincing to a minimum. She emerged from the exam room and into the ER lobby to find Jamie still there, waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "I thought I told you to go on without me."

"I couldn't leave you here. I wanted to make sure everything checked out," he said looking her over, "besides, you need help back to the precinct."

She gave him small grin that said she appreciated it, even though he didn't have to do it. To be honest, she was glad to have some help. "Nothing's broken. I'm okay," she said. He was relieved, but not sure about the okay part. Broken bones or not, it was going to take some time to recover.

"We're going to have some paperwork to fill out when we get back," Jamie said.

"Ugh," Eddie said, exasperated, "I don't know what's worse, getting hammered by a perp and going to the ER on Thanksgiving, or filling out page after page of mind-numbingly boring paperwork on Thanksgiving."

Jamie smiled while he her helped her into the car. Even if her body was bruised, her spirit was not, and that he was thankful for.

Back at the precinct headquarters, Jamie changed quickly into his civilian clothes – a little nicer than his usual t-shirt and jeans. Since he was headed to Thanksgiving dinner he wore dress pants and a button down shirt with a collar and a camel colored half zip sweater. He started on the paperwork, since Eddie was going to take twice as long to change with a bum wing. He couldn't help her with that – he was pretty sure that would be crossing the line. He was almost done with his part of the paperwork when he looked at the big clock on the office wall. It was getting late. He would just make it to dinner in Bay Ridge. Then he looked to the Women's Locker Room door and realized that Eddie had likely missed her early dinner with friends. The ER visit and the extra work would mean her friends would have eaten hours ago. He had an idea. He sat down the pen he was writing with and fished his phone out of his back pocket.

A few minutes later, Eddie Janko emerged from the locker room, dressed. It was not easy or painless, but at least she looked better than she felt. Black suede boots, black tights, a maroon skirt and white blouse with a slick black jacket. But she knew what time it was. Even if she rushed, which wasn't really going to happen in her predicament, she might make it for after dinner coffee. She could maybe scoop up some cold leftovers? Thanksgiving was a total wash. Her mind starting going through a list of local take-out places that might still be open. She was coming up blank. She saw Jamie standing there, looking handsome as usual, on the phone. When he saw her, he quickly wrapped it up.

"Sorry," she apologized as she walked up to him, "that took longer than expected."

He looked her over; she looked amazing, but he decided not to comment. "I got a head start on the paperwork," he said, gesturing to the forms on the desk in front of him, "you need to write your part on this one and sign the bottom."

Eddie sat down and started to fill things out. Jamie was hovering. Eddie stopped writing and looked up at him. "I can do this on my own, you know," she said smiling, "I don't think the pen is going to jump out at me." Jamie opened his mouth as if to utter a defense for his sticking close by. "Jamie, I know how you get when I'm injured. Over protective," she said, then turned to put her hand on his arm. "Please, go enjoy your Thanksgiving with your family." Then she turned back to her work.

"You've missed yours, haven't you." Jamie said. Not a question, but a statement. Her eyes remained on her paper. It was true, but she would lie.

"No, I can still make it," she said, not batting an eye.

"I know you're lying," he said, blinking as he thought about what he would say next. Eddie was silent. She didn't like lying to her partner. She stared blankly at the paper in front of her, trying to think of how to respond. "You're coming with me," he said.

Eddie quickly spun around and looked up at him to see if he was serious. She started laughing nervously. "No," she said. "No, no, no, I am not crashing Reagan thanksgiving. Absolutely not." She turned back to her work.

"You wouldn't be crashing," Jamie said in a calm voice. "I already called home. They are expecting you."

Eddie turned and looked back up at him, skeptical.

"Look," he said, pulling out his phone to prove it, "see, I just called home. They are excited to have you. Come on. It's already going to go down as one of your least favorite holidays in history, "he said gesturing to her hurt shoulder, "don't make worse by sitting at home eating left over lo mien." He was right. A Reagan thanksgiving seemed perfect after the day she'd had. She stared at him for a few moments and took a deep breath.

"Do we have time to stop by my place to pick up my dessert? I don't want to come empty handed, "she said. Jamie beamed. "For dessert," he said through his smile, "we have all the time in the world."

The paperwork was filed and the two walked quickly out the door into the brisk, sunny afternoon. They were starving, and they couldn't get to Bay Ridge and that nice, big meal, fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Reagan kitchen was a flurry of activity. A big turkey in the oven was being looked in on by Henry. Erin was at the stove cooking cranberry sauce. Linda was mixing stuffing. Danny was reluctantly peeling potatoes per Linda's instructions. The boys were thankfully out in the living room. If the kitchen were any bigger they would be in there too, tasked with stirring or chopping something. A football game could be heard in the other room.

"Linda, how many potatoes do we _need_?" Danny asked. After peeling his twelfth potato, he was getting a little anxious to make a stealthy exit from the kitchen to check out the football game.

"You eat more mashed potatoes than anyone else in this family," Linda said gesturing with a wooden spoon, "you should know we need every last one of those potatoes peeled." Danny sighed and went back to peeling. Erin rolled her eyes. Just then, Frank Reagan came into the kitchen. He had been called away to work on some things in his study, but with everything squared away, for now, he wanted to check on dinner.

"How's it coming?" he asked the group, enthusiastically.

"Should be on time this year," Henry replied. Over the years, in a household that included cops, lawyers, and a nurse, Thanksgiving dinner was frequently delayed. Just then, the phone rang. Frank was closest to the phone and his hands were free, unlike everyone else in the kitchen. All eyes darted to the phone. They all felt some apprehension at the phone ringing on a holiday. Would it be work? A crisis? Something to interrupt dinner yet another year?

"Hello?" Frank said, his voice even. When he heard who was on the other end of the line, he relaxed. "Hey!" he exclaimed, a little jovial, as if to let the others know it was a friendly call and not a serious one. Everyone quickly relaxed and went back to their tasks.

"Of course," Frank continued, "we have plenty of food, she's always welcome."

Eyes shot back up to Frank and the phone. Who was just invited to dinner?

"Okay son, we'll see you soon." Frank was grinning a modest grin. Everyone stopped what they were doing and waited to hear what he had to say.

"That was Jamie," he said, very matter of fact, "he's asked if Eddie could join us for dinner." Danny glanced to Linda, who then glanced to Erin, who glanced at Henry, and then all eyes were back to Frank.

Frank felt the need to explain further before folks started to get the wrong idea. "Officer Janko got a little banged up today," he put his hand up to the crowd to let him finish. "She's okay, hurt shoulder. But she's missed her Thanksgiving plans and Jamie wants to make sure she still has a good holiday."

"Sooooo," Danny starts in, "the kid's bringing a girl over for dinner." He smirks. This should be fun.

"No," Franks says as he puts his hands in his pockets and purses his lips. "He is bringing his partner."

"Don't tease your brother, Danny," Linda follows, "you know that he'll just shut down and go out of his way to prove he doesn't like her."

"But he does like her," Danny replied.

"We all know that," Erin chimes in, "but he can't know that we know that."

"So you mean to tell me, that in a room full of people who are trained to be curious and ask questions, and read people, we have to play dumb all day?" Danny asks.

"Yup," both Linda and Erin exclaim.

Well, at least it should be fun to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, so sorry for the delay. When I started this story I intended to be finished with it by Thanksgiving. Here we are, the end of January, and I am still trying to wrap it up. My apologies - I hate when stories aren't completed in a timely manner._

Chapter Five

Eddie was quiet the whole drive over, which was unlike her. Jamie continued to glance over at her to try and get a read of what she was feeling. Fear? Nerves? Regret? He couldn't be sure. She looked out the window and stared at the buildings passing by. As they pulled up to his father's house, Eddie looked up at the impressive home with wide, childlike eyes.

"Wow," Eddie exclaimed, "it's beautiful. You grew up here?" Jamie nodded. "We moved in when I was seven, so yeah, pretty much." Jamie unbuckled his seat belt and started to get out. Eddie didn't budge.

"C'mon," Jamie said with a smile, "it will be fine."

"Tell me," Eddie asked, "how many people have been invited over for family dinner who weren't family?"

Jamie had to think a minute. Surely, there was someone along the way. He apparently took too long to answer.

"That's what I figured," Eddie said, closing her eyes, summoning strength with a deep breath. Jamie got out and closed his door, went around to her door and opened it up. He put out his hand for her.

"It's Thanksgiving," he said in all seriousness. "Let's enjoy our holiday together." He was genuine and sincere. Eddie couldn't help but agree.

Meanwhile, a few sets of eyes were peeking behind the window curtain down to the street below.

"They're here!" Sean exclaimed. Everyone scrambled to straighten and tidy the room, except for Danny and Henry, who were parked in front of the football game with beers and chips, impervious to the movement swirling around them.

A few moments later, Jamie and Eddie came through the kitchen door. The house smelled heavenly. Eddie stood still stuck in one spot, just inside the door, holding her decadent chocolate layered dessert. The family was there, all shouting hello, hugging. Eddie couldn't help but smile wide. She was caught up in the joy of a holiday with family. Even if it wasn't her family. Linda was the first to approach.

"What is this?" Linda asked excitedly, eyeing what Eddie was holding.

"Oh, it's just a chocolate dessert." Eddie said modestly.

"How did you have time to make this, and work a shift?" Linda wondered aloud.

"I just did early," Eddie said, as she handed it over to Linda.

"Well, it looks amazing," Linda said as she took the dessert from Eddie. "And we're glad you're here too." She said that last part almost in a whisper, which was a little curious to Eddie.

Jamie was acting the part of the perfect gentleman. He quickly took her coat and walked her around the room to introduce her to each member of the family that she hadn't already met. She noticed a smile on each of their faces, as if they all knew something she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After introductions, and the story of how she banged up her shoulder that day, along with more "shop talk" with the Reagans, Linda announced that dinner would be ready in forty-five minutes. Danny looked at Jamie and the boys.

"Anyone up for a little football in the backyard?" Danny asked.

"I'm in!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

"I'm out," Eddie said, pointing to her bum shoulder. Everyone was soon heading outside, pulling on jackets and hats.

"You can at least cheer me on," Jamie said with a smile, motioning her to follow the gang outside.

She smiled back. Was he flirting with her? She wasn't entirely sure, but she liked it either way. The air was crisp. They walked side by side, crunching leaves underfoot, their hands in their coat pockets, their shoulders hunched to keep the shivering at bay. She was shaking a little. Was it the cold air or closeness she suddenly felt with her partner?

Those playing in the game started to line up. Eddie joined the two spectators on the sideline, Frank Reagan, smoking a cigar and looking on, amused at his brood playing in the yard, along with Henry Reagan. She felt awkward joining these titans of the NYPD. She never felt smaller standing there next to them. But she kept her eyes forward and couldn't help but match their smiles.

"Eddie," Frank said, continuing to look at the game and puffing his cigar. Eddie couldn't help but get a jolt of warmth from the fact that the Commissioner called her by her first name instead of "Officer Janko."

"Yes, sir?" Eddie replied gently. While he had dropped the formalities, she wasn't sure she could. Frank smiled at her response, but didn't address it.

"How's it on patrol these days with Jamie? You two getting along, okay?" Frank asked. Eddie wasn't sure how much he knew about the arguments she and Jamie had engaged in recently. The judgement calls, the issues with fellow officers, and in general butting heads more than usual.

"Yes, sir. I think so. I mean, we argue and bicker a lot, but at the end of the day he knows I'm the best partner he's ever going to have." She added that last part with a smirk. Frank couldn't help but chuckle in agreement and nod.

He looked Eddie in the eye and said, "I think I would agree."

Out in the yard, Danny was, of course, calling all the plays. He huddled up with Jamie and Nicki, his teammates. Erin, Sean, and Jack were devising their defense. The score was tied, 7-7 and they knew dinner would be soon.

"Okay, Nicki, I'm going to fake a handoff running play to you. Jamie you go long." Danny said in a whisper, hunched over in the huddle.

"We're going for a hail mary touchdown pass?" Jamie asked, surprised.

"That's right, Romeo, we're about to make you look good." Danny said, as he gave Jamie a smirk and a wink. Nicki just smiled and rolled her eyes.

The play went off without a hitch. There was lots of pushing and shoving, but Jamie took off for the end of the yard. Unfortunately, Erin was close behind him. Jamie knew his sister; she was far too competitive to back down. He was going to have to use every ounce of athleticism to bring it in. The ball was perfectly thrown. It was all up to Jamie and the hopes that Erin didn't give him an elbow to the face. At the last second he jumped into the air and got two hands on the ball. Erin couldn't reach in time. By the time he landed and turned himself around, his teammates and the sideline were cheering. It was an impressive catch. Erin's team hung their heads in disbelief. Jamie trotted back to the group, the football tucked under his arm and his head held high.

"Nice catch!" Henry exclaimed as the group all converged.

"What about nice pass?" Danny asked, his arms hanging out wide, always looking for a little praise.

"That too," Frank said, apologetically. With that, Linda called out, "Dinner everyone!"

The crew all headed in quickly, they were ready for the meal of the year. Jamie and Eddie followed them.

"Impressive skills, Harvard," Eddie said, teasingly. Jamie laughed in return.

"So what did you talk about on the sidelines?" Jamie asked. He was curious and hoped they didn't talk about him.

"Oh, just solving all of the city's problems, that's all. It really is a good thing I showed up today." Eddie said sarcastically.

Jamie smiled. Whatever it was they talked about, perhaps it was better he didn't know. "Ready to eat?" he asked.

"Always," she said and they smiled at each other. Then Jamie did something he hadn't done in awhile. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked closely, side by side. So close that Eddie instinctively wrapped her good arm around his torso. It was only a few feet to the back door, but in those close steps , their hearts raced a bit faster.


End file.
